


Извилистый путь

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета переводчика: Sage





	Извилистый путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Winding Path](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363807) by Farfalla. 



> Бета переводчика: Sage

После спасения Земли от Виджера, Кирку и Споку удалось ускользнуть с пышного торжества и один день просто побродить по городу вдвоем. Они гуляли вдоль моста, пили чай в японском садике и разговаривали... И все это время Кирк мучился сомнениями, как лучше сделать предложение.  
Он подумывал упомянуть годы их дружбы, их очевидную совместимость, или же их общие интересы.  
Другой идеей было вскользь спросить об этом Спока.  
Они стояли на Ломбард Стрит. “Такой извилистый, окольный путь нелогичен.” – Заметил Спок.  
И тогда Кирк решился.  
\- Спок, ты выйдешь за меня?  
\- Да, Джим. Конечно.


End file.
